


Bittermoon

by zvi



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Request Meme, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me: Ask me about the story I've never written that you wish I had. I will write you at least three tweets about it.<br/>Sarah: tell me about Meredith and Cristina's honeymoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittermoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoesforall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shoesforall).



> [@shoesforall](https://twitter.com/shoesforall) The problem with going on your honeymoon after you didn't get married is that everything is set around having the best time
> 
> — zvi LikesTV (@zviltv) [February 24, 2016](https://twitter.com/zviltv/status/702516833241403392)  
> 

> But you need time to be angry, you need time to break stuff, you need to say fuck you to the man who left you. Meredith knows [@shoesforall](https://twitter.com/shoesforall)
> 
> — zvi LikesTV (@zviltv) [February 24, 2016](https://twitter.com/zviltv/status/702518087405461504)  
> 

> fuck you pretty well. She finds Cristina the metal shows, she takes her to hockey games, she feeds her cheap booze. Cristina [@shoesforall](https://twitter.com/shoesforall)
> 
> — zvi LikesTV (@zviltv) [February 24, 2016](https://twitter.com/zviltv/status/702518914153111558)  
> 

> takes to it like a duck to water, manages to trick herself into caring if one 17 year old boy she never heard of hit another [@shoesforall](https://twitter.com/shoesforall)
> 
> — zvi LikesTV (@zviltv) [February 24, 2016](https://twitter.com/zviltv/status/702519403708063744)  
> 

> one in the right way. But as the week progresses, the ratio of concerts to science museums and fine dining switches, back to [@shoesforall](https://twitter.com/shoesforall)
> 
> — zvi LikesTV (@zviltv) [February 24, 2016](https://twitter.com/zviltv/status/702520416242376704)  
> 

> the original schedule. So they're in earlier and they're not as drunk and Meredith holds Cristina as she lays out Burke's faults@shoesforall
> 
> — zvi LikesTV (@zviltv) [February 24, 2016](https://twitter.com/zviltv/status/702521153697533953)  
> 

> and all of the ways they didn't fit. Meredith hushes her and tells her all of the ways she's a good friend and a loving [@shoesforall](https://twitter.com/shoesforall)
> 
> — zvi LikesTV (@zviltv) [February 24, 2016](https://twitter.com/zviltv/status/702521679097024512)  
> 

> person, even though she doesn't express it the same way everyone else does, even though she doesn't love as easily or as freely [@shoesforall](https://twitter.com/shoesforall)
> 
> — zvi LikesTV (@zviltv) [February 24, 2016](https://twitter.com/zviltv/status/702522205175939072)  
> 

> as the rest of the class. But the thing that helps Cristina the most is the 6 hour tournament of Operation they eventually [@shoesforall](https://twitter.com/shoesforall)
> 
> — zvi LikesTV (@zviltv) [February 24, 2016](https://twitter.com/zviltv/status/702522620823085057)  
> 

> gave up on because neither of them lost a single round [@shoesforall](https://twitter.com/shoesforall) ✔
> 
> — zvi LikesTV (@zviltv) [February 24, 2016](https://twitter.com/zviltv/status/702523020292845569)  
> 


End file.
